


can you help me find what i need to be?

by juniperkitty (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Selfcare, Stress, happy valentine’s :), in the form of cuddling ur piano gf, saiharas no good very bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/juniperkitty
Summary: Shuichi Saihara is extremely stressed. Luckily, somebody he loves knows how to help him destress and unwind.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	can you help me find what i need to be?

Saihara was hunched over his desk, his hands typing eagerly on the computer keyboard as he anxiously reran the specifics of the project over in his head. His room was dark, and as he turned his head for a split second over to his bed in his dorm room, he longed to lay back and lounge for a few days, hell, even a few months. Today had been utter hell for the weak boy.

First, Kokichi Ouma would not stop bothering him at his locker whenever he went to get his books and other important things from it in the four minutes between classes. Second, his backpack had been thrown into the water by a few people from the class below him, forcing him to throw out so many papers and use a hairdryer to dry the textbooks he kept in there. And finally, to top it all off, he was reminded of a project that was assigned ages ago that he forgot about and was due in two days. And so, he was hurriedly trying to type it all up and print it all out while nursing a giant headache created from the major stress of today. How fun.

Due to the stress of all of this piling up onto the college student and the fact his head was swimming with anxiety over the whole thing, he didn’t hear his girlfriend open his door with the extra key he’d given her, letting light spill into the dim room. He felt a familiar figure wrap her hands around his shoulders and rest her chin on top of his head, squishing his ahoge down under her.  
“Hi, Akamatsu.” Shuichi murmured softly, taking a big sip of the coffee he had managed to snag in his dorm complex’s lounge before the student holed himself in his room for a few hours to work on his project.

The pianist pouted above him. “Hey! I told you to call me Kaede, didn’t I?” While her words were true, he knew she was teasing him. He let out a small chuckle and a small apology under his breath before continuing to swiftly type once more on his laptop’s keyboard.

Kaede’s hands met his, and he swiveled his chair around to meet her gaze as she intertwined their fingers. She was giving him a stern- yet somehow also loving- glare. “I think that’s enough for that project today, Shuichi! It’s time to rest. I don’t think you’ve taken care of yourself since this morning.”

It was true- currently it was 11 PM, if the time on his bright computer screen was right, and he hadn’t slept at all for a few days, due to his horrible insomnia and general fear of wasting time on sleeping when more important things could be done. Blushing at the contact, he nodded hesitantly. “Y-yeah...I’m sorry, Aka- I mean.. K-Kaede. I really have to get this paper done...It’s for a really big gr- ah!”

Shuichi jumped when Kaede suddenly lunged forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and smashing their lips together. The student blushed heavily, trying to push her away at first in a panic, before melting into the kiss, reaching out and putting his hands on the pianist’s hips. After a second, the two college students separated, panting slightly from the drawn out kiss.  
Kaede chuckled at Shuichi’s tomato red face, fidgeting with the fabric on the girl’s sweater-vest nervously. The blonde beamed at her boyfriend, embracing him tightly. “Hey...we could cuddle a bit if you’re feeling up to it! We haven’t cuddled in ages…” She trailed off, moving back to gauge her boyfriend’s reaction.

Saihara glanced around anxiously, hesitating for a second before slowly nodding. “Y-yeah..Of course. Of course!” He yelped out semi-confidently. Kaito’s influence, The blonde student thought with a beam of pride. Kaito and Kaede knew they had to get the boy’s confidence up, as well as his strength, so they had started training together. Occasionally Kaede joined them, mainly to hang out with Maki though (and watch her boyfriend with pride, she added to herself).

She stepped back to let her backpack filled with sheet music fall to the floor with a thunk, hearing Shuichi stand and shakily begin to unbutton his uniform as well. Kaede pulled her sweater-vest over her head and undid her tie, letting both drop onto her fallen backpack as she took off her loafers, throwing them by the door and sliding her thigh-high socks off. She turned to see Shuichi in nothing but a white t-shirt and boxers, hesitantly handing her some light blue sleeping pants and a loose-fitting band t-shirt (Was that MCR? Kaede thought with a cheeky grin). “H-here. I wouldn’t want you to sleep in your skirt and dress-shirt..”

Smiling warmly at her adorable boyfriend, Kaede took the pants, quickly slipping her skirt off and replacing them with the soft pajamas, knowing how easily flustered her boyfriend gets, doing the same with her dress shirt, unbuttoning it and replacing it with the large band shirt quickly. She looked up, noticing the student laying in the bed, holding his arms out for her to crawl into. The pianist giggled at the sight as she walked over and crawled into bed, sliding under the covers and leaning into her twink boyfriend’s chest. “You wanna be the big spoon tonight?”

A small chuckle, followed by a soft voice from above her head. “Yeah..d-do you mind? ‘Cause we can-”

The detective was silenced by his girlfriend turning around and pecking him on the lips, before leaning more into his warm embrace. “No! Shuichi, it’s fine. Geez!” She teased lightly.  
A sigh of relief, followed by silence as the two snuggled into each other’s warmth, both slowly drifting into unconsciousness. 

The last thing Kaede heard before she fell asleep was a soft, “Hey, s-sweetheart...I love you.”

A brief pause.

“I love you too, Shuichi.”

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo...thank u for reading. this was saved in my drafts for a while and i decided “oh hell let’s just finish it for valentine’s day”
> 
> pls leave kudos & comments & criticism !! thank u


End file.
